Lux Tesla
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Name | Lux Tesla |- | Kanji | ルクス . テスラ |- | Romanji | Rukusu Tesura | |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Characteristics |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Female |- | Hair Colour | Blonde | |- | Eye Colour | Orange |- | Birthday | Year x761 (Age 33) (16 Physical Age) |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Professional Status |- | Affiliation | Crimson Wave |- | Guild Mark Location | Left Hip |- | Occupation | Mage | |- | Team | Team NightRain |- | Previous Teams | Unaffiliated |- | Partners | Royce Amaya | |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Personal Status |- | Status | Active |- | Relatives | Unknown |- | Counter part | Laxus Dreyar | |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Magic |- |- | Magic | Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force | |- | Weapons | None |- |} Lux Tesla(ルクス . テスラ Rukusu Tesura) is a Thunder Dragon Slayer user, a member of the Crimson Wave Guild and a member of Night Rain. She is the main female protagonist of Fairy Tail: Crimson Wave. Appearance Lux is a relatively small girl, unlike her Earthland counter part. She has orange eyes, fair skin and long blonde hair. Her Yellow guild mark is located on her left hip. Lux's main outfit consists of a school uniform, long black leggings and black shoes. She has a lightning bolt shaped scar on her right eye. Personality Lux is sweet and kind on a general level. She is constantly trying to please other member of Crimson Wave. Out of all the Crimson Wave members she is the most liked. Lux is very close to Royce, and because of this gets overly protective. Although her timid nature she tends to over react when Royce is in danger or being insulted by other people. In battle she also tends to stray away from her quite personality. As a Dragon Slayer, along with Royce, Lux suffers from motion sickness . Lux becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when she was carried by Royce. Lux can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. History Lux was Born and raised for the early part of her life in Edolas. However on April 8, X768, Lux was pulled into Earthland by the Anima. When arriving on the other side She was trapped into a large piece of lacrima remaining in that state for 19 years before being freed by a young Royce's Dragon Slayer Magic on December 25th, x787. She eventually decided to stay with Royce and follow him not knowing the truth of her predicament. As the years went by both Royce and Lux grew closer and formed a permanent partnership. On August 12th, x788 she was infused with a dragon lacrima crystal gaining lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Being from Edolas Lux herself does not contain magical energy herself but all in the lacrima infused within. Both Royce and Lux joined Crimson wave in the year x792, at ages 15 and 14 respectively. Synopsis Crimson Wave Arc Slash of the Swordsman arc Team NightRain arc Pandora arc FullStreak arc Fellow Forest arc x795 Grand Magic Games arc Wizard Saint arc Thantos arc Fairy Tail arc King of Dragons arc Sun Village arc Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Lux the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of her element to heal herself and regain power, thus making her immune to lightning. The Dragon Slayer Magic was actually implanted within her through the use of a Dragon Lacrima, much like her Earthland counter part. This classifies Lux as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Lux's version of the trademark Dragon Slayers' attack, she generates lightning in her mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Lux's following attack. By moving her head around as she casts it, she can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of her. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Lux can apparently perform her Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use. *'Lightning Dragon's Palm' (雷竜・方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Lux charges electrical currents throughout her hands. This allows her to increase the speed of her martial arts as well as deal heavy damage to enemies. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist' (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hoken): Lux gathers a large amount of lightning around one of her fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts her Magic Seal to appear before her, from which an over-sized version of her fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Lux's subsequent attacks. Lightning Dragon's Soar (雷竜の内竜魔法 Rairyū no Metsuryū Nikutai): Through the use of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Lux is capable of transforming her own body into electricity, turning herself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. She's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at her destination from places away from sight as though as she was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing her path. However Lux only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Lux, due to her Dragon Slayer powers being artificial, has been shown capable of entering this advanced form while making use of her abilities. Dragon Force further enhances her draconic traits, elongating her canine teeth, and causing scales to appear on her arms. Hand to Hand Combatant: Aside from her powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Lux has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat. Her fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from her LightningDragon Slayer Magic with extreme fluency to great effect. Enhanced Physical Durability and Strength: Lux is incredibly strong being able to throw Virgil and Hyatt through the ceiling after their comments to Royce. She has a very durable body high tolerance for pain and being able to withstand strong attacks from enemies. Her speed and other athletic traits are also enhanced. Relationships